


My Dreams Lie in Their Eyes

by Jaricchi (Temper_Tantrum)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temper_Tantrum/pseuds/Jaricchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho was tired of his life. He wanted to go back and re-choose his decision. However, he meets four people whose eyes show him a life he does not know. Four people who seem so familiar and yet he knew that he never met them before in his life. It was in their eyes that he saw a dream he longed so long ago; it was in their eyes that he saw the life he could have had... It gave him the strength to move forward and dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dreams Lie in Their Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://flyingf1sh.livejournal.com/7112.html).

**My Dreams Lie in Their Eyes**

Sho walked away from K8’s live TV performance in a demeanour befitting a true lawyer. He knew he couldn’t be bothered by such things anymore, but he couldn’t help but remember the time when he still wanted to be a part of that world. He stole a peek while waiting for the lights to turn green.

He gave a wry smile as he saw them making fun of one of their other members yet again. He shook his head and moved forward with the crowd. If he stuck with his decision back when he was thirteen, would he have known K8 as possible friends? Maybe. That thought, for some reason, lightened his mood. He gave a light chuckle as he remembered when his split second decision brought him to this road.

Was it really that long ago he had sent in an application to JE without his parents’ consent? He was what?—13?—when it happened. When he saw his father’s livid face, he knew they saw he had passed JE. He made his decision then and there.

_‘I’m not joining JE, Father. I just wanted to see if I could make the cut. I wanted to prove the guys in the soccer team that JE would accept me.’_

That changed his entire career path right then and there. He doesn’t regret it. Sho doesn’t regret any decision he makes. No, he doesn’t regret the path he took but he’s just too damned tired of it. He was tired of studying. Day after day after day, all he ever did was studying. When he goes out with friends to have fun, they see a book store – they get sidetracked and end up buying books and moving to a café to study the said books.

The road to a legal profession is anything but fun. He was so tired that quitting was something he could do in the near future, but he knows he never quits. That’s just how tired he is.

Everything was turning black and white for him.

_Everything._

He gave a cry as a he remembered something important. The sound drew the attention of the people around him. Sho ignored it; he was after all, used to people staring at him. For some reason, people found him attractive. Sure, he knew he was above average in looks but not to the point they’d bump into poles or walls or fences because their eyes were on him the entire time.

But this conversation is getting sidetracked. The newest release of Mikeneko was out! He quickly spun around and ran towards his the nearest bookstore (which also happens to be his favourite); all form of lawyer decorum gone. He had to get there before they sell out or else he’ll die!

Well, die is such an exaggeration. He won’t die, he’ll BLEED! SLOWLY!

Such a painful way to die, one he would rather not comprehend.

He bumped into someone on the way, who was walking in such a leisurely old man pace. “SORRY!” he cried, turning around as so not to seem rude. The man’s eyes however made him pause and stare.

“No, it’s okay…” the other replied, slowly, completely calm.

Both of them were lost in each other’s eyes and soon they were looking at an image of them, but in a different scenario.

_Ohno-san, this way! Where are you moving?!’’ Sho called out to the man. The man turned to him with a confused look, tilting his forward more of habit than anything else. ‘Eh? But I thought we were going to exit stage left?’ Sho laughed. ‘Ohno-chan, we revised this just yesterday! It’s the MC part remember?” Sho laughed at Ohno’s expression. ‘Mou~ you really need to pay more attention, Riida, what kind of leader would you be if you went left but everyone moved forward?!’ Ohno pouted. ‘I would be an AWESOME Riida! One that has his own personal style!’ Sho laughed loud. ‘Hai, hai Riida~’ He raised his hands up in a placating matter. ‘I understand. But that aside, this way, we’re being left behind.’_

Sho blinked once, and the images, the sounds, the rush were gone. The man in front of him was doing the same thing. “Wh-what was that?” the other man asked him, his face scrunched up. Sho raised his hands in surrender. “I-I don’t know…” the other frowned deeper, “HONEST!” Sho squeaked.

The other man (but for some reason, his mind supplied the name and he’s torn as to whether to call him by that name, but that would be very rude) stared him down and nodded in consent. “I understand, Sho-chan. don’t worry.” Sho scrunched up his nose, not quite understanding why the other was using his first name so casually. But before he could respond, the other was in his personal space and looking deep into his eyes. For some reason, he blushed in response.

The other blinked and smiled at him. Darting his eyes around, Sho did the same. “You have big eye bags, Sho-chan. You should sleep more.” Ohno chastised. “Y-Yes…” he replied, not quite comfortable with how those deep soulful eyes were boring into his. “Good. See you around, Sho-chan.” He smiled and left, leaving Sho blinking at the man’s retreating back.

“What just happened?”

\---

Sho rushed into the bookstore, a string of colourful curses stuck in his mouth—all in different languages. He was going to be late for his part time job if he wasn’t going to hurry, but if he doesn’t get this manga right now, he was NEVER going to get it…until the next reprint.

But that won’t happen for months! By then, he already knew the story and it would kill him to the point he can’t concentrate on anything. Then, he’ll fail his classes!—and then, he’ll never become a lawyer and his father will disown him—GASP!—HE COULD LOSE HIS FAMILY NAME! He’ll turn into a homeless person! And then he’ll rot away!—or, or THE YAKUZA WILL GET HIM! They’ll use his prettiness ( —or handsomeness, but he feels particularly more inclined with the later, for some reason) as some sort of weird call—boy, they’ll make his life miserable! And he can’t leave because they’ll use the fact that this could be a bad publicity against his father! _‘Diet Member Sakurai Shun’s Estranged Son—a whore?!’_ NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! He’d rather kill himself!!!

No. there was _absolutely no way_ he would not get that bloody manga today! There was NOTHING in the world that would stop him...

THERE! The last one and— **WHO TOOK THE LAST ONE?!**

“Shit,” a man behind cursed. Sho turned around momentarily stunned to see a familiar face (not that they know each other, mind you). He blinked.

He never imagined seeing Ninomiya Kazunari in an otaku store before. It’s quite disconcerting. But then it would sort of fit. He was a mysterious man, refusing to accept interviews and such, heck there were barely any pictures of the man. The only reason why he knows his face because he went to the man’s concert one time long, long ago, back when he still held concert recitals.

“What are you staring at, nadegata?” an annoyed voice reached him and he blushed, not realizing that he was staring. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled and made a mistake of looking into the eyes of the smaller man.

_‘Oi! Obaa-san, Ojii-san, hurry up, will you?! We unfortunately cannot start without you!’ Nino yelled out as he saw them. ‘Johnny-san would kill us if we tried.’ Sho laughed his deep laugh. ‘Sorry, Nino. Ohno was going the wrong way and—’ ‘You helped him. Of course, you did. You’re Sho-chan, protector of the weak.’ Nino drawled as he stepped closer._

_Sho just rolled his eyes at him and let the man glare all he wanted. ‘Well, at least you’re here.’ Nino drawled and attached an arm on Sho’s. ‘Come, Sho-chan, let’s leave the old man to the mercy of Jun-pon and whisk me away like the Knight in Shining Armour that you are~ ♥’ Sho laughed lightly and gave an apologetic glance to someone behind them._

_Nino saw that and mock pouted. ‘Are YOU cheating on me?!’ Sho rolled his eyes. ‘I can’t be cheating on you when we were never dating in the first place, Kazu.’ Nino seemed to be thinking that over and grinned at him. ‘Point.’ Sho gave him a fond smile as he patted his head._

Sho blinked away the images and a very amused Nino was staring at him with interest.

“Well…that was interesting…different.” Sho couldn’t help but agree. He gulped when he saw that predatory way the great maestro and song writer Ninomiya Kazunari was giving him. “Well, you piped my curiosity, Sakurai Sho.” he said and Sho nodded, not sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

“Give me your number.” The other instructed, and Sho scrambled to pull out his calling card. Nino’s face looked shocked before turning devious. “My my, a law student are you? Well, I’ve never had a lawyer friend.” He looked at Sho from top to bottom. “Looks like I have one now.”

Sho stumbled to answer but the other was already leaving. “I’m going to give you a call at my latest convenience, Sho-chan.” The man paused and looked back slightly. “And it was very nice to meet you too.” Sho was left to simply gape, and groan exasperatedly.

“What the hell is going on?!”

\---

He rushed into the Chinese restaurant his student liked so much. He really didn’t understand teaching the kid in places like these, but whatever got him to understand was fine. It was much too noisy for his tastes, but at least this place had private rooms—and good food. Sho loved good food.

“Chinen-kun, sorry for being so late,” he said as he entered the room. The younger man laughed. “It’s fine Sakurai-senpai. I know why you’re late.” He laughed and slid a package from across the table. “Here, for you.” Sho looked at the package then back to Chinen, looking very eager. “Um…Chinen-kun, what is this exactly?”

At that, Chinen starts to panic. “Well, I know you told me not to get you anything but then it released coincidentally and I knew you would forget, so I had to get it for you!” he replied. Sho understood everything he said even if he said it in light year speed (he has been the boy’s tutor for as long as he could remember).

“Wait, wait, Chinen-kun, what?” Chinen blinked and giggled.

Yes, a boy of his age giggled, but it was normal to Sho now.

“You totally forgot didn’t you?” the man-boy (yes, he will call the brat that) giggled yet again. “Forgot what?! Chinen, what did I forget?” Chinen looked amused. “You totally forgot!” he cried. “Forgot what?!” Sho cried back. Chinen looked downright evil right then and there. “Sakurai-senpai, you totally forgot that today’s your birthday, didn’t you…”

“Eh?”

“You did forget.” Chinen deadpanned, clearly disbelieving that what he said was real. “Oh god, Sakurai-senpai, you did forget!”

Sho scowled at the boy across him. “What did I exactly forget, Chinen Yuri!” Chinen blinked and then started laughing. “Oh shi— this is too hilarious!”

“Yuri!” Sho practically growled. “What did I forget?!”

Chinen gave a pained smile. “Sakurai-senpai, it’s your birthday.”

Silence.

“Oh. Is that all? Here I thought — wait, what?!” Chinen gave him a wry smile. “Seriously, senpai, you’re way too absorbed in your head. Happy Birthday, accept the present and let’s eat and you teach. I’m having a hard time with my English again.”

Sho blinked and then he gave a sigh. This was becoming too much to handle. But all the same he gave Chinen a small smile. “Thanks.” Chinen beamed at him. “Since it is my birthday, you’re paying.” He grinned at the teen, who pouted. “That’s just mean, senpai.” Sho laughed. “What? I’m hungry.”

“You’re always hungry, Sho-senpai.” Chinen pointed out.

“Chinen.”

“Yes, senpai?”

“Shut up.”

“Yes.”

\---

“Chinen-chan~” a cheery loud voice bounced on the walls, making the voice seem louder. Chinen beamed and waved. “Aiba-san! How are you?”

“Awesome as ever, you?” A lanky man came in with a cart of food. “Dying! Thank God, Sakurai-senpai was able to clean out his schedule to help me out or I’m screwed!” Chinen laughed, ‘Aiba’ (the tall lanky man that reminded him somehow of that American cartoon his brother loved so much, Shaggy from Scooby Doo, he thinks but he’s not so sure) laughed with him.

Aiba turned his way with a bright smile. “So you’re the infamous Sakurai Sho-senpai who’s aiming to be a lawyer yet forgets all decorum when it comes to food.” Sho grinned. “That’s about right.” All three laughed. But Aiba made the mistake of looking him right in the eye.

_‘Sho-chan!’ Aiba squealed as he jumped on both Nino and Sho. Sho laughed while Nino cursed colourfully under his breath. ‘Damn it, Aiba-shi! Don’t DO that!’ Aiba just laughed as he hid behind Sho’s shorter frame. ‘Sho-chan, Kazu’s SCARY!’ Nino rolled his eyes and began to drag Sho away muttering something suspiciously like, ‘monkey boy’ and ‘best friend thief’. Sho turned around to see Aiba following them with a hand covering his mouth. Nino turned around and glared in disbelief. ‘Are you GIGGLING, Aiba Masaki?!’ Aiba shook his head._

_Sho just watched their interaction with an amused smile. This was harmless for now, but knowing Nino’s temper, this could escalate very quickly into something very deadly. Sho took a glance at Nino’s scarf, which could turn into a weapon. ‘Sho…’ Nino called out. Sho turned to his face with a smile. He glared and Aiba giggled. ‘I love how Sho turns into a mother hen. He cares about me!’ Aiba squealed again and glomped Sho, who laughed. Nino hissed at him. ‘He cares more about me! He doesn’t want me to turn into a murderer!’ Aiba’s laugh was contagious._

Aiba stared at him, his mouth agape. Chinen was looking at both of them curiously. “Uh…” Sho blushed and turned away quickly. He knew how little adorable innocent (NOT!) Yuri would take this. He took a peek. Yep. He was right. The brat was smirking at both of them. “Not a word, brat.” He warned. Chinen just shrugged. “Okay~”

Aiba blushed as he too took in the situation. “So uhm, I brought you guys your food so just make sure you eat them, ‘kay?” he then rushed to the door without stopping before he paused and grinned at Sho. “And Sho-chan, do come back again.” Then he was gone. Sho was left with a bouncing Chinen Yuri who really needed to calm down.

\---

Sho needed his aspirins. Bad.

Yuri was a cute kid. Adorable as sunshine, cute as button, smart as Athena but by gods he was so pathetic at English! He also was so stubborn, refusing to LEARN at all! Saying something about how he was Japanese and learning English would be a waste of time since he had absolutely no intention of leaving Japan. Gods, the brat was frustrating!

That wasn’t all that was causing his migraine. He was seriously freaking out with what was happening. What was with meeting random strangers and seeing him and them as some sort of friends? And those—those, everything! It was like those concerts in Kokuritsu! Except with more sparkles and member ai (none of the JE bands really picked that up for some reason—it was there but not enough!), not like those from Gackt with the scary (yet disturbingly hot) aura.

This was so confusing now. Ah! Screw it.

He was over due to a trip to the drug store, then he was going to review for a few hours and then he will sleep, that’s what he’ll do. He’s going to ignore these visions, forget they exist and live his damned boring life the way it is because that’s the life he had chosen. Besides it wasn’t like he was going to meet them again. He snorted. This was all so confusing, way too confusing.

He stepped in front of the glass doors and sighed. Thank the heavens for small miracles, there weren’t much people inside. He could just get in and out quickly. He grabbed a number and waited his turn. While he stood there minding his own business, a taller (& slender) figure bumped into him and he nearly tripped.

“Sorry…” the other apologized as he grabbed Sho’s arm. “Nah, its fine” Sho replied, turning to look at the man. Their eyes met and some other senses filled them both.

_‘BRATS.’ Jun called out in all his majesty, with a meek Ohno following closely. ‘We are to be on that stage in less than 2 minutes and all you do is fight, when you can make sure you have your clothes on CORRECTLY?’ that particular line was addressed to Aiba, who yelped when he realized he had his shirt on backwards._

_He then turned to Sho and rolled his eyes. He came forward and fixed the rappers clothes with a scowl. ‘I thought I specifically told you not to let Nino or Aiba jump you.’ Ohno snorted in amusement. ‘Sho-chan is jumpable. I think it’s his lips that make him seem rape able.’ Even turned to look at Ohno, torn between amusement and fear, he frowned at their expressions. ‘What?’_

_Jun gave him a lingering look of distaste before turning back to Sho. He frowned. ‘Stop smiling. It makes me think that you like the thought of being raped.’ Aiba gaped at them. ‘What?! Sho-chan, that’s wrong! Rape is VERY wrong!’ Nino nodded in consent. ‘Yeah. If you want hardcore sex, there’s always MatsuJun or Yoko—’ Jun growled at him as he continued to fix Sho’s outfit. ‘NOT another word, Ninomiya, or let’s see you in MY bed.’_

_Nino raised his hands in defeat. ‘—not another word, I don’t like my anal sex that rough, J. Thanks but no thanks.’ Jun rolled his eyes and glared at Sho. ‘You’re being awfully quiet.’ Sho just smiled. ‘This is now very creepy, Sho.’ Sho shook his head and grinned. ‘Nothing, I’m just glad to be with you guys, to be in Ara—’_

And the dream ended. The other man was still holding him and the other patrons were beginning to whisper. The other released him so quickly that Sho nearly fell. Sho’s eyes were wide in awe, fear, adrenaline and confusion. But he didn’t understand anything. This was all so confusing.

He panicked when he realized his number was being called. Shit, he was going to overdose in aspirins tonight.

\---

When he came out, he saw a pretty red Porsche outside the store and the same man was leaning against it. Upon closer inspection, Sho could see that the man had a slender body and feminine hips. He froze there when the man looked up and sneered at him.

Sho bristled in retaliation and glared. He raised his head up and walked away. He didn’t see the amused look the other gave him. For some reason, Sho didn’t like this Jun very much. He was rather rude.

Sho paused and turned around, gaping like a fish when realization hit him hard. Jun raised a brow at him, not really knowing what to take of that. “You—you—YOU!”

“Eloquent.” Jun drawled. “What about me?”

“You’re Matsumoto Jun…-san?”

Jun looked pleased. This puny, round cheeked man knew who he was. “Yes, that would be me, but that’s hardly fair, I don’t know you.”

“Sakurai Sho…” Sho said not really conscious, staring openly at the world supermodel in front of him. “…I lie, I know you, Sakurai-san.” Jun spoke, enjoying the different reactions Sho was giving out. Without another word, Sho ran for it. Ignoring Jun’s yells to come back, he just ran for it.

This was getting disturbing! What he needs is a good night’s rest, a dreamless sleep.

That night, he did not dream.

\---

Sho completely forgot everything as the finals came. He could barely focus on anything but his studies. Yuri once complained that his English got better because he spent half the time trying to understand what the student lawyer blurts out randomly.

He completely forgot the four men he met, and the visions of another life he saw. Well, that was until his phone rang in the middle of the exam. Thank God he only had one question left or else the instructor would have kicked him out, finished or not.

Was he really that distracted that he forgot to put his phone in silent mode?! Oh dear Lord.

The number wasn’t even a number he recognized. He blinked, was these one of those guys from the solicitor’s office that he worked at part-time?

“Sakurai desu.” he answered. “Took you long enough.” An angry familiar drawl formed itself from the line. He blinked before he realized who it was. “Ninomiya-san…?” He could the other smirk from the other line. “Good, you remember me.”

“Hai…” not really knowing how to respond to that. “Come to Aibaka’s restaurant, good food. Let’s hang out.” _Click. Beep-beep-beep-beep._

". . .” Sho froze.

“Shit.”

\---

Sho gave a sigh as he stood at the Chinese restaurant. His finals were nearly done, but did he really have the time to “hang out”? No. No, he did not. He gave another heavy sigh when he realized he couldn’t leave. This was the GREAT Ninomiya Kazunari, the jerk who ruled the music industry.

“Sho-chan?” a soft voice called from behind him. Sho spun around and came face to face with the first man he met yesterday. “Ohno-san?” Sho greeted, the other smiled at him in his languid way and grabbed his arm. “Let’s go in, Nino’s not going to like it that you’ve stood there for awhile.”

Sho tried to pull away but found that Ohno’s grip to be quite strong. That fact scared him for some reason. Why? Well, he knew he could trust Ohno, but if push comes to shove. The strength of this man can keep bound and chained if the other wished to. That was a stupid thought, though, because he knew the other would never do such a thing.

Ohno slid the door open and Sho blinked when the first thing he saw was Aiba-san’s wide grin. “I was wondering when you’d finally get in, Sho-kun.” He said. Ohno gave Aiba a curious glance before shrugging and tugging Sho towards the same room Sho remembers celebrating with Chinen.

Aiba, curiously enough, followed them with a smile. “MatsuJun told me you two met, Sho-kun.” Aiba stated. Sho nodded sharply still trying to pull his arm from Ohno’s grasp. “He bumped into me.” He answered. Aiba laughed a screechy laugh that was both annoying and familiar, but he still couldn’t be bothered as Ohno tugged at his arm. “That’s so Jun, if he finds a pretty face on the road that he thinks rivals his, he’ll literally try to run him over.”

Sho turned to him sharply in shock. “The rumours were true?” Aiba nodded in wry amusement.

Apparently, he said it out loud. He needed to stop doing that. Ohno grinned at him when they finally reached the back room and was about to open the door when it opened for them, revealing an annoyed song writer.

“The rumours surrounding Jun-pon is fascinating, Sho-chan, such as his psychotic need to chase after you it seems. But enough of him, let’s talk about why you’re a good half hour late.” He scowled. Sho shrugged, he could answer but he was just so tired. “I had exams.”

Nino snorted and rolled his eyes. “If you were busy, you could’ve said so. I wouldn’t force you to come, you know.” He stepped inside and allowed them passage. Sho blinked at the small skittish man. He was different from what he imagined.

Rude, childish, naughty, downright sadistic— all those were true, but there were some hidden aspects that he had. He made a face when he realized he was overanalyzing everything again. He sighed as he entered the room and left everything to fate.

\---

Sho sat in between Ohno and Nino who were both trying to get his attention. Aiba (who sat in front of him) was eating but he was talking really loudly that everything made no sense and yet he could. What was going on?!

“You started without me.”

Everyone looked up and flinched when they saw the international super model glaring at everyone in sight. “Well, you were late J” Nino drawled, “Besides, if we don’t start right away, Mr. Lawyer over here will fidget so much that he’ll disintegrate into a puddle of goo.”

Jun took a glance at Sho and raised a brushy brow. “He’s still fidgeting, Ninomiya. I don’t think starting early helped.” Sho looked away quickly when all four of them looked at them. Aiba looked uneasy. “You make it seem like we’re perverts doing an orgy with a half unwilling virgin…”

Sho choked. Jun snorted in amusement. Nino smirked. Ohno blinked.

“Um, what?” Sho asked, ears turning red. This was getting REALLY awkward. “Guys, guys, this is not really what we’re here for…” Ohno spoke. Everyone turned to him. Jun sighed and sat beside Aiba, looking very amused.

“Oh-chan’s right. We’re here because all of us saw a ‘vision’ in each other’s eyes.” Nino spoke, surprisingly very serious. Aiba nodded, face scrunched up. “The first time it happened was when I met Jun.” Aiba spoke. Ohno raised an eyebrow at that. Jun laughed silently.

“Well, we met in his restaurant in Chiba.” Jun told them with a fond smile that turned sadist under one minute. Aiba gave a scared chuckle. “Yeah, the vision freaked me out so much I dumped his ramen on his lap.” Jun and Aiba laughed at the same time, everyone else just stared (though Ohno looked amused). “And you’ve been best friends ever since.”

Jun shrugged. “It can’t be helped. This guy—” pointing at Aiba, “Expanded his parents’ restaurant into this. He has his uses, like VIP treatment in most restaurants and on the spot reservations and what not.”

Nino laughed. “You’re worse than I am!”

Sho felt really left out for some reason, but this conversation made him smile.

“The point is that we all knew that there was a fifth member in this little vision, we just didn’t know who.” Ohno pointed out to Sho (before they get sidetracked again). Nino snorted. “Understatement. We could hear his voice, we could see his form but we could never EVER see his face!” he blurted out into Sho’s face which earned him a squeak.

Jun grabbed Nino and pulled him back with a snarl. “It’s not exactly his fault, Nino.” Nino huffed. “I know that, but it took me two years to actually meet him!” he glared at Sho, “Why the hell where you so hard to find?!”

“Sho-chan wasn’t hard to find, Nino… He appears in magazines and TV…” Ohno told him slowly. Jun looked at him, like really looked at him. “You are?”

Sho blushed. “Well, I represent my dad sometimes. He doesn’t like television.”

“TELEVISION?!” Nino squawked “Who says television nowadays?” Sho glared at him. “I do.” Nino snorted in amusement. “Apparently.” Jun smirked. “Now now children, play nice. We don’t want to damage Aibaka’s nice little restaurant do we?”

Nino rolled his eyes and refused to answer. Sho pouted and leaned on the chair.

“What do we do now?” he asked out right, getting rid of the elephant in the room was the best way to go. These guys don’t seem so sane.

“Oh, Sho, now that we’re complete… We can have an orgy now!” Nino cried with joy. “WHAT?!” Sho cried. Ohno hit him (hard) on the back of his head. “Play nice.” He turned to Sho with an apologetic smile. “He didn’t mean that. We just wanted our little group to be complete and stay friends…” he told Sho with a wistful tone.

One Sho didn’t quite understand. “Why?”

They looked at him. “Why what, Sho-chan?” Aiba asked.

“Why the obsession?”

“You’d understand it if you were haunted by these visions for over two years.” Jun drawled and looked Sho right in the eye. Sho flinched, expecting another vision but there was none. “I don’t think you’ll be seeing more visions now. Not when you’ve already met all of us…” Ohno told him gently. Sho nodded slowly, not really understanding but feeling more relaxed than he has ever been.

“Now that you’ve calmed down, captain smarty pants. Can we all exchange numbers now?” Nino asked. Sho blinked and smiled his toothy smile. “If that’s all, sure.” He pulled out his Phone and everyone else followed.

“So now what?” he asks them after the number change occurred. They all turn to each other, not quite sure as well. “Um... We could eat?” Aiba offered. They all looked at each other and laughed. “I get the feeling we always eat.” Sho pointed out, grabbing his chopsticks. “Again, another understatement.” Nino pointed out, and stole Ohno’s meat.

While they laughed at Ohno making an angry pout, they were struck by the last vision.

_“ARASHI! ARASHI! ARASHI! ARASHI! ARASHI!” the crowd roared as the five of them appeared in the middle of stage. “DID YOU HAVE FUN, KOKURITSU?!” Jun roared into his mic. The stadium erupted in a loud sound of agreement. “TOKYO! THANK YOU!” Sho followed; again the stadium erupted into squeals. “Thank you for coming despite the rain!” Jun spoke. Nino, Aiba and Ohno walked around and said their thanks as well._

_“EVERYBODY, are you ready?” Sho roared out. There was a deafening agreement. Nino chuckled and Aiba jumped up and down with high tension. Ohno just smiled at them all and waved. “TOKYO! Are you ready?” he yelled out again. The noise (if possible) got even louder._

_“THANK YOU SO MUCH!” Jun yelled into his mic once again, “Let us share our energy with you!” Nino started increasing the tempo of the crowd. Aiba ran to one of the cherry pushers, Ohno did the same. “Everyon! Let us share our energy with you!”_

_“Let ARASHI show you our thanks!”_

Sho’s eyes widened comically as he realized what the name of their little group was. “Arashi…” he whispered. Everyone whispered it back before beaming up (even Nino was smiling silly). Aiba grinned ear to ear and was literally bouncing on his seat. “So we’re called Storm?!” Aiba squealed. “That’s so cool!!”

“Why though…?” Jun asked. Aiba frowned. “I don’t know…” but smiled just as quickly. “But isn’t it really cool we’re called STORM?”

“Arashi…they will take the world by storm…”

All looked at Sho who blushed under the attention. “Well, I think that’s why…”

Nino smirked at wrapped his arms on his waist. “I like you already.” Sho looked uneasy and looked at everyone for help. “Let him be, Sho-chan. Nino’s a clingy drunk.”

“He’s NOT even drunk!” Sho cried.

“Oh…” Ohno started but then shrugged. “That’s Nino for you…”

“WHAT’S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!”

\---

Sho looked at the numbers safely hidden in his cell phone as he boarded the train that night. He looked outside and smiled.

He’s never felt this secure in years. True, his life was dull and it will probably never be the same as that dream they all saw, but perhaps it was for the best. In the other life, the five of them could barely meet up for some down time together, but now; they could meet up as freely as they want. As long as Ohno Satoshi didn’t have a stage play, or Matsumoto Jun didn’t have a shoot in some European country, or Aiba Masaki didn’t have some meeting with a possible investor, or Ninomiya Kazunari didn’t have another bloody concert to hold, or if he didn’t have anything major coming up (like his licensure exams).

He gave a wry grin. True, they were just as busy, but he wasn’t going to give it up for the world. This was the life they all chose and it was a life they will stick by to. This was their Arashi. He wasn’t going to just give it up now. No matter how boring and different it is from the other.

It just makes him wonder where these visions come from. Not that it really matters.

\---

Sho looked at the mirror and blinked. For one second, he thought he saw himself in a suit and wearing the lawyer badge. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. “That can’t be right…” he whispered. Unfortunately, the others had very good hearing (you had to, to be an idol). “What’s not right, Sho-chan?” Aiba asked, looking concerned.

Sho turned to him and shook his head with a smile. “Oh, nothing really, I thought I saw myself as lawyer.” Nino snorted from his game but didn’t look up. “This discussion again Sho-chan?” Sho rolled his eyes. “I’m not quitting, Nino.”

“Good.” Jun responded for all of them. “I can’t imagine a life without all of us together!” Aiba cried. Sho smiled. “But we are together.”

“But if in some other alternate world, we didn’t get in JE and Arashi never existed?” Aiba screeched. Jun winced at the sound. “Don’t be stupid, Masaki, as if alternate worlds exist.” Aiba looked at him with wide eyes. “WHAT IF?”

“Then if that’s the case, we just need to think and pray that never happens.” Ohno spoke. All looked at him. “Riida, that doesn’t really resolve anything.” Aiba whimpered. Ohno shook his head with a smile.

“The gods put us together in this world for a reason. I don’t think they’d separate us in another world. But if we were separated in another, I’m sure they’ll think of something to put us all together again.” He told them.

“Riida, that was actually kind of pretty smart…” Nino commented, his eyes from the DS in his hands. Everyone nodded in agreement. Ohno pouted and looked away. “Fine, be like that. See if I care!”

Sho laughed and came over to Ohno. “Well, well…Ohno-san, it’s not like that. We were just shocked.” He tried to placate. When it seemed like he was calming down, he gave him a smile and glanced at everyone in the room. “If it so happens we never met in JE, I’m sure we would have met in some other way, Masaki. After all, Arashi is Arashi. We were meant to take the world by storm.”

No one could argue with that, because Arashi was meant to be together. They were meant to take everyone by storm. That was Arashi. They were Arashi, here, now and forever. No matter when, no matter where, no matter how; Arashi will exist because it was preordained by the gods.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D
> 
> If you enjoyed this, feel free to browse [here](http://jaricchi.livejournal.com/4014.html) for more.


End file.
